Damon feel like
by Kyotine Neko 404
Summary: Tristesse, haine, peur, compassion... Il y avait tellement de façon de ressentir sa présence. Spoiler éventuels. Pas de OC et/ou UA.
1. Emily think

**Hello.**

**Une petite présentation de cette fanfiction avant de vous laisser vous plongez dans le texte en lui-même. **

_Nous n'y pensons pas, ou rarement, mais nous possédons tous une quantités infini de vies. Nous les vivons toutes simultanément, sans même en avoir conscience, à travers le regard des autres. _

_Qui sommes nous? Chaque personne nous rencontrant aura une réponse différente. Nous laissons une marque, aussi infime soit-elle, sur ceux qui nous entourent. _

_Cette fanfiction est centrée sur Damon, sans jamais aborder son propre point de vue. Chaque chapitre sera la présentation d'un Damon Salvatore différent, celui que le narrateur pense connaître._

__**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries, Damon Salvatore et tout personnage cité ou nommé ici appartiennent à L.J Smith et sont basés sur le travail de Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. (Je ne lis pas les livres, donc si vous ne connaissez pas/regardez pas la série, les points de vue des personnages ont de fortes chances de changer). **

**Note: j'ai prévu de ne ****_pas _****faire le point de vue d'Elena et de Stefan. Je suis contre le bashage de personnage (Stefan ne me plait pas vraiment...) et Elena est particulièrement volatile en ce qui concerne Damon. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première fois que Damon avait posé ses yeux sur Katherine, Emily avait vu les mâchoires du piège se refermer sur lui. Au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il en sortirait brisé, si il pouvait l'être plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle s'était demandé brièvement si elle oserait faire quelque chose pour lui. Si, contrairement aux autres, elle pourrait le sauver des fils de soie que Katherine entortilleraient rapidement autour de lui. La façon dont le jeune homme regardait la vampire lui donna la réponse. Emily n'avait pas besoin d'être une sorcière pour savoir que sa vie venait de se consumer sous ses yeux.

OoO

Emily s'était toujours interdit de garder un espoir, aussi faible soit-il, concernant la survie des jouets de la vampire. Elle se rendit compte qu'une petite part s'était tout de même nichée en son sein le jour où elle se brisa.

Voir que l'ainé des frères Salvatore buvait consciemment le sang de la dernière des Petrova n'aurait jamais dut avoir un tel effet sur elle. Et pourtant elle se sentit faiblir, comme si la nature elle-même venait de l'abandonner. Elle, une sorcière, une personne ne jurant que par l'équilibre de la nature, pouvait laisser cela se produire? Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner un jour de vendre ces âmes innocentes qu'étaient les Salvatore au démon que représentait Katherine?

Elle qui s'était promis de protéger la nature, aidait un monstre à détruire des vies.

Mais le pire, ce qui tordait ses entrailles, c'était de voir l'amour pur qui brillait dans les yeux de Damon à chaque fois qu'il regardait Katherine. Comme si il pouvait voir l'humaine qu'elle était il y a de nombreuses années, comme si elle n'avait jamais perdu son humanité. Dans tous les actes pervers qu'elle commettait, il ne voyait que les promesses qu'elle lui faisait. Une existence éternelle où l'amour ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Où ceux qu'il aimait ne s'éteindraient pas, ne changeraient pas.

La mort de sa mère, l'amour de son père transformé en dédain. Tout cela n'aurait plus d'importance, ne risquerait pas de se reproduire.

La vampire l'aimait. Peu importe qu'elle se soit entichée de son frère. Elle revenait vers lui, toujours. Katherine l'aimait.

C'était cette certitude qui brisait Emily. Lui, le jeune homme ayant déjà trop perdu. Le soldat qui ne faisait confiance à personne à l'exception de son frère. Damon mettait sa vie, et son cœur, dans les mains d'une femme qui ne faisait que jouer avec lui.

OoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Emily était déjà là. Elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux, cette couleur qui lui semblait si irréelle. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre pied. Peur, confusion, colère, désespoir. Des émotions pures dans un corps déjà maudit. Elle se ressaisit lorsque son regard tomba sur elle, la transperçant avec la même violence qu'une lame. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander que déjà les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il allait se produire.

Ses yeux lui rappelaient qu'elle avait échoué. Son existence, ses semblables, la nature. Tous elle les avait trahis en autorisant Katherine à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Alors qu'il partait avec l'espoir fou de pouvoir sauver la vampire, Emily se jura que les Salvatore seraient les dernières victimes de sa propre folie.

OoO

Emily ne pouvait pas contrôler le soulagement qui emplissait ses veines lorsque les deux frères lui annoncèrent qu'ils ne compléteraient pas la transition.

Ce choix, de la part de Stefan, ne l'avait pas étonnée. Mais elle avait craint que Damon ne choisisse ce chemin, que ce soit pour oublier ou se venger. Elle avait même imaginé un jour qu'il ne faisait qu'utiliser la vampire pour gagner la sensation de sécurité qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Le désespoir qu'elle lisait sur son visage était suffisant pour la convaincre de la stupidité de cette idée.

Pour le jeune homme, la vie sans Katherine n'avait aucun sens. Et elle était soulagée. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de voir ces enfants souffrir durant toutes leurs éternités.

OoO

La première fois qu'Emily vit Damon après cette nuit sanglante, la sorcière crut voir un fantôme. Pâle, perdu, désespéré, épuisé, il se tenait debout devant elle. Puis elle avait remarqué le sang qui colorait ses lèvres et le col de sa chemise, la façon dont ses yeux semblaient hantés. Et Emily avait compris.

Elle ne passa pas la porte de chez elle, et instinctivement il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entrer. Jamais ils n'avaient été proches, jamais la sorcière n'aurait put comprendre son choix lorsque Katherine était encore vivante. Et encore moins à cet instant précis. D'une voix enrouée par la déception, la peur et la confusion, elle lui demanda pourquoi.

La façon dont il s'était alors mis à rire la fit reculer, et la colère sur son visage lorsqu'il lui dit de demander à son cher frère lui glaça le sang.

Elle prit alors une décision qu'elle regretterait, elle le savait. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Lui qui avait tout perdu en une seule nuit, avait gagné l'immortalité. Une longue vie de solitude et d'amertume qu'elle pouvait à peine imaginer venait de l'engloutir. Le jeune homme plein de vie qu'elle avait regretté de ne pouvoir protéger était piégé.

Ce fut la culpabilité qui eut raison d'elle, mais sa raison veillait toujours.

Emily lui fit promettre de protéger ses enfants, écartant ses protestations d'une seule phrase. Ils viendraient pour elle. Ils savaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ses enfants.

Ce soir-là elle lui donna une raison de vivre.

Lorsqu'enfin il jura, elle lui révéla ce qu'elle avait fait pour Katherine, tout ce qu'elle savait. Ce dont il aurait besoin, le temps qu'il devrait attendre.

Cette nuit-là elle lui donna un but.

OoO

Cent quarante-cinq ans. Emily avait mis tout ce temps à accepter l'idée qu'elle devait trahir Damon une fois de plus.

L'idée de posséder sa propre descendance, en vie grâce au vampire qu'elle prévoyait de détruire, la révulsait. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle se cacha alors derrière la colère que toutes ces morts avaient fait ressurgir en elle et la froideur que la mort lui avait octroyée.

Et lorsqu'elle libéra sa jeune enfant, Emily sut qu'elle venait de tuer deux personnes.

OoO

Chaque fois qu'Emily trouve le courage de regarder ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté, elle se demande si ce qu'elle voit est réel ou une illusion que la mort drape autour de sa conscience. Que ce soit pour la soulager ou la torturer, elle n'arrive pas à le savoir.

Cependant il y a une chose qu'elle reconnaît : il y a toujours de l'espoir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, voir même à demander le point de vue d'un personnage en particulier!**

**Bye,**

**Kyotine.**


	2. Lexi think

Hello.

Ici le deuxième chapitre, cette fois du point de vue de Lexi.

Hum que dire de plus? J'essaye toujours d'être le plus proche du caractère du personnage en question, et la façon dont Damon est représenté n'est qu'une facette de lui-même. Celle que le narrateur perçoit, mais je pense que tout le monde avait déjà compris!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lexi n'aimait pas Damon.

Ses manières, la façon dont il traitait son frère, son mode de vie. Dans ses meilleurs jours elle l'insupportait, dans ses pires elle le détestait.

Qu'il essaye de la tuer n'avait pas été une grande surprise. Qu'il réussisse, qu'il s'allie avec des humains pour le faire, par contre, avait été une source d'étonnement presque intarissable.

Lui qui avait accepté dès le premier jour le fait qu'il n'était plus humain, qu'il était meilleur qu'eux. Au-dessus d'eux dans la chaine alimentaire. Lui qui n'avait pas approché d'humains dans un autre but que se nourrir ou s'amuser pendant cent quarante-cinq ans, se rapprochait de simples êtres vivants. De personnes qui, s'ils savaient ce qu'il était, n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer.

Et il les protégeait. Tous ceux qu'il clamait haut et fort détester, ne pas se soucier. Il mettait sa vie en jeu pour s'assurer que leurs courtes vies atteignent la fin qu'ils desservaient.

Si Damon n'avait pas dérapé plusieurs fois sur ce chemin, tuant des innocents dans la confusion qui régnait depuis sa transformation, Lexi aurait juré que le vampire n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait.

Mais non, l'armure de sarcasme et l'insécurité qui le caractérisaient étaient toujours là.

Et elle le détestait. Parce que lui qui était capable, de cette façon si tordue, de prendre soin des autres et d'aimer, avait abandonné son frère lorsqu'il avait tellement besoin de lui.

Lexi savait que leur histoire était loin d'être facile. Que les émotions décuplées par la transformation les avaient séparés. Que celles avant même leurs morts avaient portées un coup fatal à leurs liens. Plus que son humanité, c'était son cœur qui s'était brisé ce jour-là.

Ensemble ils auraient pu se réparer.

Mais Damon était partit. Lui laissant son éventreur de frère sur les bras. Lexi aimait Stefan. En ami, en frère. Mais elle ne devrait pas être celle qui irait l'arracher des bras des cadavres ensanglantés pour lui apprendre à simplement être, et non juste exister à travers le sang qu'il faisait couler.

Lexi haïssait Damon. Parce que des deux frères, il était celui qui jurait de faire souffrir, alors qu'il avait la capacité d'aimer. L'appel du sang n'était rien pour lui, alors que Stefan devait lutter à chaque secondes pour rester celui qu'il devait être. Lorsqu'elle les regardait, elle avait l'impression que leurs rôles étaient inversés. Stefan, l'éventreur, ne touchant pas une goutte de sang humain ; Damon, le vampire au cœur brisé, arrachant celui de ses victimes innocentes.

Mais au milieu de toute cette colère et cette haine, Lexi sait que ce qui alimente toutes ses émotions envers ce vampire est un profond sentiment de pitié.

Là où Stefan peut être aimé pour ses efforts, Damon sera toujours haï pour les siens.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que ça vous a plus.

Le prochain narrateur est Anna.


	3. Anna think

Salut,

Troisième chapitre aujourd'hui, du point de vue d'Anna cette fois. Un peu court encore une fois, j'ai du mal à faire dans la longueur. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Merci à toi Sophie pour tes commentaires. Je suis heureuse que la façon dont j'aborde ce sujet te plaise! J'envisage d'ailleurs une autre fanfiction, mais cette fois du point de vue de Damon. Ce sera sûrement dans le même style que ma fanfiction sur Naruto.

Encore merci à toi!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

De la compassion.

C'est ce qu'Anna ressent à chaque fois qu'elle pense au vampire aux yeux bleus. Elle ne le connait pas très bien. Ne lui a même jamais parlé directement. Mais être la jeune enfant de l'apothicaire de la ville permettait de voir beaucoup de choses.

De la compassion envers un jeune homme à l'amour pur. Prêt à devenir un monstre pour vivre au côté de sa bien-aimée. Un vampire au cœur pur. Ça lui donne envie de rire, lorsqu'elle y repense maintenant. Un rire jaune, ironique.

Le Damon humain croyait à l'amour et à la tolérance. N'avait-il pas quitté l'armée des confédérés parce qu'il ne croyait pas en leurs convictions? Bien sûr la présence de Katherine à Mystic Falls l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision, mais il ne partageait pas les valeurs que son père tentait tant bien que mal de lui enseigner.

De la compassion envers le vampire au cœur brisé, perdu du mauvais côté de leurs conditions. Et qui pourtant savait revenir de lui-même. Qui pouvait encore être bon, même si il devait lutter pour le faire.

De la compassion, car comme elle, il était seul. La seule personne comptant à ses yeux lui ayant été arrachée par tous ceux à qui il était censé pouvoir faire confiance. Comme elle, il se raccrochait aux quelques humains capables de lui donner espoir. Et comme elle il souffrait des manipulations et trahisons que ces mêmes humains leurs imposaient.

De la compassion au moment où elle retrouve sa mère, la seule personne au monde à ses yeux, et que lui se retrouve seul, trahis une fois de plus.

De la compassion, mêlée à de la peur, lorsqu'elle se réveille dans ce sous-sol incapable de bouger. A croire qu'ils étaient destinés à perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient le même jour, comme si la boucle ouverte cent quarante-cinq ans plus tôt se fermait enfin.

De la compassion, mêlée à de la peur et à de la jalousie, alors qu'elle se tient à côté de Jeremy et qu'il est le seul capable de la voir. Elle le voit souffrir, lutter, fuir, aimer, protéger. Tout ce qu'elle ne peut plus faire maintenant.

Anna ne sait pas si elle voudrait encore être là. Dans ce monde elle n'a que Jeremy, et dans l'autre sa mère est quelque part à l'attendre. Si elle pouvait choisir, elle ne sait pas de quel côté elle irait.

De la compassion, lorsqu'enfin elle retrouve sa mère et la paix, et qu'elle sait que de l'autre côté, il est toujours seul.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Bye,

Kyotine.


	4. Caroline think

Hello!

Quatrième chapitre,du point de vue de Caroline, avec quelques jours de retard. Je n'ai aucune idée de la date de sortie du cinquième d'ailleurs : je me bas avec le personnage en question. Il ne veux pas me donner son avis sur Damon. Quelques séances de tortures devraient le faire parler, ne vous en faites pas.

Blague à part (qui est censée faire passer la pilule) merci à vous deux, Sophie et Juste D, pour vos commentaires. Ils me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer cette histoire. Bonnes fêtes et bonne année à vous deux et à tous ceux qui lisent ce texte!

Bon, plus qu'une chose à dire: Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour Caroline, Damon est synonyme de confusion.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine superficielle, elle pensait avoir tout compris de lui. Il n'était alors qu'un beau gosse sans cervelle, avec pour seuls intérêts les filles et lui-même.

La peur avait brouillé le reste le matin où elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas humain, mais la compulsion lui avait vite permis de penser. Quelle ironie, sachant qu'une fois son esprit libéré de la peur, seule la confusion régnait en elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la tuait pas? Que voulait-il d'elle en plus de son sang?

Découvrir que Damon était capable de patience, de persévérance, et d'une forme particulièrement tordue d'intelligence pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé n'était qu'un ajout sur une liste déjà longue de tout ce qui le rendait incompréhensible. Lui qui ne se souciait jamais de personne se montrait particulièrement prudent. Même le chaos qu'il causait était mesuré, réfléchi.

Et puis elle s'était réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital, la tête douloureuse et remplie de souvenirs et d'envies qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Découvrir, ou redécouvrir; elle ne savait plus si les mots pourraient un jour être proche de ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'avait pas rendu plus facile à décrypter. Vicieux, mortel, amer, blessé... Elle ne savait plus si elle devait le haïr ou le craindre. La première solution était la plus simple, et elle se sentait si forte que la peur lui semblait ridicule.

Et il avait essayé de la tuer. Il voulait lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, pour l'aider. Il lui avait paru si sincère qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de fuir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir cette nuit-là, et elle ne le voulait toujours pas. Mais tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, en un sens. Devenir vampire n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait choisi, elle était déjà morte, elle tuerait à nouveau, elle perdrait ses proches. La chose qui lui faisait le plus peur au monde. Il n'avait pas tout dit, il n'en avait pas besoin car elle le savait déjà. Et il avait raison, elle avait tué, perdu et en un sens elle se sentait si seule.

Comment, lui qui ne pensait qu'à lui, pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle ressentait? Lui qui ne tenait à personne, qui affirmait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, qui agissait comme tel, pouvait comprendre?

Elle l'avait vu détruire. Elle l'avait vu souffrir. Elle l'avait vu protéger. Il était capable de s'en prendre à beaucoup plus fort que lui sans aucune peur, et elle l'avait vu terrifié à l'idée d'Elena en danger.

Damon était une antithèse. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui se révélait faux à chaque fois que la situation se renversait. Comme si elle n'avait jamais la même personne devant les yeux. Sociopathe un jour, grand-frère cynique le lendemain, garde du corps auto-proclamé le jour suivant. Il pouvait enfiler tous les costumes à tour de rôle.

Confusion. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait en le regardant. Mêlée à la colère, au dédain et à la frustration qu'il lui inspirait.

Et Caroline détestait ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce qu'elle ne pouvait ni contrôler ni ranger dans une case.

Il y avait cependant une chose qu'elle savait sur lui. Quoi qu'il fasse, il y aura toujours des morts. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne veut pas voir Elena avec lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez. :)

Bye,

Kyotine.


End file.
